1. Field
The present disclosure relates to bispecific antigen binding protein complexes, methods of preparing bispecific antibodies, and pharmaceutical purposes of the bispecific antibodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monoclonal antibodies have become a leader of new drugs in the market and accordingly, are being developed as drugs for a variety of targets. However, in many cases, the development of new drugs is limited; for example, there is no satisfactory efficacy, it is expensive to produce antibodies, or the like. As one solution to overcome these problems, a study on bispecific antibodies has been steadily explored since the mid-1980s, but in spite of a large effort, a dominant technology has not appeared yet.
In a conventional method of preparing bispecific antibodies, there are difficulties on mass production of homogeneous bispecific antibodies or practical difficulties due to low efficacy and side effects. In recent years, some competitive new antibody platforms have appeared based on the strength of the development of antibody engineering technology, but they are still in the verification phase.
Therefore, even by conventional technology, the development of a new platform for preparing an antibody having specificity to at least two heterogeneous antigens, and a method of producing the antibody are necessary.